Family Issuses
by Tominus
Summary: What happens when you fall in love? Are you willing to go anywhere, and do anything, for her? Are you willing to go so far, as to kill yourself? This is where this story takes place.
1. Another day alone

Hello, and welcome to another fan fiction of mine. This story is, the first fan fiction I actually ever wrote, I had posted this on a different web site, and not long after posting some of the parts, I found this web site. Doubting that I'd post it on here, not really having the time to, right this one, and post it, saying that I would because the other web site, only lets you type so much, and so, I divided it into small parts, and I had gotten up to 40 or more parts, and I really never got to finish it, but I had some change in plans, you see I prewrote this, and I just recently re-read them, and so, I am re-writing it, sorry, but I have forgotten the first few parts, and so I am starting it over, with newer, and better Ideas, but enough of this, lets get to reading, thank you for taking the time to read my message, R&R.

CHAPTER 1 . . . . . . Another day alone

It was a nice, beautiful day in Bikini Bottom, scallops chirping, sea flowers blooming, and a nice cool breeze, blew though out the tree dome, it was so peaceful, thought SpongeBob, as he lying down beside Sandy, in a clear green shady spot in Sandy's tree dome, looking up at the clear glass ceiling, watching many air born creatures pass on by. He had often wondered what it would be like, if he could fly, and get out of any bad situation that he was in, go anywhere without any problems, to be free or all the burdens that where baring down on him, to just be, free, but sometimes, he wondered what it would be like to breath the toxic air, that she breath, how they'd be able to do things they weren't able to do with the bubble helmets, to be able to make great mistakes, but he couldn't complain about how he was born, he was already grateful for things he was able to do, and the things that he already had. He was happy of how far he had come, he was happy that he could even take on step inside the death trap Sandy called her home, but he knew that he was safe, and even if he wasn't, he didn't care, as long as he was with her.

He lied next to her, his head at hers, starring at the same thing, but probably not thinking the same thing, I mean what do you expect, she was a squirrel, and he was a sponge, but he didn't care, she was beautiful, and he wasn't but he still didn't care, he still loved her, even if she was way out of his league. He looked at her, she was lying next to him, her face up to the sky, her eyes closed, he smiled, thinking how beautiful she was, only if she knew it. SpongeBob turned his head back at the sky, he closed his eyes, Absorbing the warm sun, relaxing. He started to think to himself, 'you know, this maybe your only chance, this moment is perfect, tell her,' he told himself. He opened his eyes, to look over to Sandy, but to his surprise, she was starring at him, she was just so, close, there eyes connected, blue to brown. Sandy's eye's widened when they made eye contact, she hadn't expected him to open his eyes, so she freaked out, making SpongeBob freak out, he jumped up, screaming and jumping around, "Ahhhh, what is it Sandy, is there a creepy crawly on me, ewe get it off," SpongeBob gittered, Sandy stopped screaming, and started to laugh, " No, SpongeBob, there's nothing on you,", SpongeBob stopped moving, "There's not?" SpongeBob asked, "No," "Than, why did you scream?" SpongeBob asked, "Oh, I uh, freaked out a little when you opened your eyes, I'm sorry for starring at you," Sandy said in an almost guilty tone, "You were starring at me, why?" SpongeBob was starting to get confused, "I, uh, you were sleeping, or so I thought, and you just looked, so peaceful and it was fascinating to me, as if you being with me brings you peace or something, funny huh?" Sandy said rubbing the back of her head, " I guess," SpongeBob smiled, "Sorry, for scaring you SpongeBob," "That's alright," Sandy just smiled. Than it went quite, and not like the regular quite, it was more like an awkward silence.

It took a moment for someone to break the silence, but SpongeBob was the first to break it, with his heart telling him, to 'tell her or forever hold your silence,' he took a deep breath before confronting her, " Sandy, can I tell you something?" SpongeBob asked, Sandy looked at him, "Yeah, sure go ahead," Sandy assured, SpongeBob nodded his head, trying to think of how he could put it," . . ." he couldn't say it, " SpongeBob, do you have something to say?" Sandy asked, getting a little annoyed, SpongeBob had to think, but he panicked, " I forgot what I was going to say," was all he could come up with, "Sorry Sandy, I'll tell you when I remember ok," said SpongeBob, Sandy was a little confused, than SpongeBob ran out of the tree dome, all the way home.

That night SpongeBob was lying down in his bed, looking up at the ceiling, thinking to himself, ' You, are never going to tell her, and when ever you do tell her, it will be too late,' SpongeBob told himself. About twenty minutes passed until SpongeBob finally fell asleep, drifting off into a deep sleep, than finally having a dream, and in the dream, SpongeBob was at a beach, just walking down the wet sand, the sun setting, in all types of orange. SpongeBob walked down the shore line before stopping and gazing at the sun set, and the reflection of the sun on the water, made it perfect. Than out of know where, something was coming out of the water, and it was Sandy, she came closer, and closer. She wore a dark blue bathing suit, with a yellow Hawaiian flower in front of her ear. She walked to SpongeBob, she was smiling, and so was he, she was standing in front of him, looking into his eyes, and he was looking into hers, and she leaned over and kissed him, and he kissed back. Sandy ended the kiss, and took his hand, and walked down the beach with him. Then he woke up.

SpongeBob sat up, looking to his left to see if she was there but, she wasn't and why would she. SpongeBob looked down at his blanket, a little disappointed, that it was all just a dream. SpongeBob looked at his alarm clock, it was Moring, and he couldn't fall back to sleep, so he stayed up. He walked down stairs, and fixed him breakfast, he didn't have to work today, because today was Sunday. SpongeBob sat in his kitchen, drinking coffee, and eating a muffin, while reading todays paper, there wasn't really anything interesting in the paper today, just a bunch of drama. SpongeBob finished his breakfast, and went to watch a little T.V. but there wasn't nothing on that interested him, so he went over to Patrick's, who wasn't home, so he went over to Squidward's, who just yelled at him. SpongeBob tried to think of what he could do, than he just thought about going to Sandy's, and so he went, and maybe he'd grow some balls and tell her how he felt.

SpongeBob was sitting at Sandy's picnic table, eating cookies, and drinking tea, talking about things, and laughing at the things they said. It was one of those perfect days again, he knew he was going to tell her, they were sitting across from each other, staring into each other's eyes, blushing, SpongeBob sighed, closing his eyes, "Sandy, I've got to tell you something, and its hard for me to say it, so you have to listen, very carefully," is what SpongeBob said, making Sandy's smile fade away, "Yes, what is it?" Sandy asked, afraid of what he was going to say, he just looked so serious, so she was nervous, and he was too, " I love you," SpongeBob mumbled under his breath, but Sandy couldn't hear him, "What did you say, I couldn't hear you, you kind of mumbled there," said Sandy, SpongeBob looked at Sandy, "What?" SpongeBob asked, "Can, you repeat what you said?" SpongeBob's face went red, he said it a little louder, "I love, you" SpongeBob said, but Sandy should barely hear him, "SpongeBob, you did it again, can you say it again, but this time, louder," Sandy said, she was as afraid as he was, SpongeBob shook his head, knowing he wasn't going to be able to say it, so he stood up, catching Sandy off guard, and he walked over to her, and taking his helmet off, which scared Sandy a little, " SpongeBob what are you doing," "This way, you can hear me better," he said, and now he stood in front of her, "Sandy," he said her name, before kissing her, she was puzzled. SpongeBob soon pulled away from her, and placed his helmet back on, he had expected her to push him away and slap him, but she did neither, she just sat there, stiff. SpongeBob was blushing, he was afraid of what she would say, "Sandy, are you ok?" he asked, but she didn't answer. SpongeBob looked down at the ground, and back at Sandy, "Sorry," SpongeBob quietly said, but it was loud enough for her to hear, and than he ran off.

SpongeBob ran home, embarrassed, and guilty at the same time, but also, proud. He had the guts to not only tell her how he felt, but to get up and kiss her. SpongeBob was now just sitting in his living room, looking at the empty T.V. screen.

- This Chapter is officially over, but there is another chapter. Thank you for reading.


	2. Places

Well, hello welcome to the second chapter. I hope you enjoy it.

Chapter 2 . . . . Places

Spongebob had stolen a kiss from Sandy, and ran off like it was nothing. Leaving Sandy behind in questions. Spongebob was sitting down in his chair, thinking about how or what Sandy will do, he was a little scared that today, maybe his last day alive, but he didnt care, he kissed Sandy. Just about an hour later there was a knock at the door, Spongebob a little afraid of who was behind the other side of the door, but he knew he had to answer it, and if she killed him, he knew he diserved it, so he took a deep breath, and walked to the door, and opened it, and he was right Sandy was behind it. Spongebob slightly smiled, "Hi, Sandy" she smiled back, "Hey Spongebob, can, I come in?" Sandy asked, Spongebob didnt say anything, he just moved out of the way and let her in. Sandy sat down on the green and blue sofa, and Spongebob sat next to her. He looked at her, concerned, guilty, she looked sad, Spongebob had to say something, "Look, Sandy, I am really sorry for, kissing you back there, if thats the problem, than I'll never do it again," said Spongebob, Sandy was looking at the ground, and than looked at Spongebob, "Why did you leave?" Sandy asked, Spongebob's face went from, guilt to confused, "Why did I leave?" Spoongebob asked, "Yes, why did you leave after you kissed me?" Sandy repeated, Spongebob looked around for an answer, but all he could say was, " Im sorry, I just panicked, I mean you just sat there, and, Im sorry Sandy," Spongebob said, looking at the ground, he felt bad. Sandy was still looking at him, "You didnt even see if I was okay, you didnt even ask me how I felt, but no, you left me, all alone, I hate being alone," "Sandy, Im sorry, I didnt mean to make you upset, how was I to know that you loved me back, I mean like, look at you compared to you," Spongebob gestured to the both of them, "What's that supposed to mean?" Sandy was starting to get a little offended, and Spongebob could see it, "No, Sandy Im not saying it like that, I mean, your beautiful, and look at me, Im not even the slightest bit, your strong, Im not, so how could someone like you, possibly love a guy, like me? Wait, do you, love me?" Spongebob asked, Sandy just smiled, "Well thats, a funny question to ask, and your answer, is yes, I do love you Spongebob," Spongebob smiled, but his smile faded, " How, could you like me, Im ugly, and weak," Spongebob said looking at the ground, Sandy stopped smiling, "Spongebob, you have to stop with that, you need to look in the mirror, because, you are beautiful, you just need to see it, and your are strong, in your heart," Sandy smiled, causing Spongebob to smile, and blush a little, "Thankyou, Sandy," he said hugging her, and she hugged him back, and somewhere in the hug Spongebob says, "So, are we, dating?" Sandy laughed, "Only if you want to," "So, yes," Sandy looked at Spongebob, "Yes," Spongebob smiled, "Hey, do you want to go on a date tomarrow?" Spongebob asked, Sandy lightfully smiled, "Yes, that would be nice, what time?" Sandy asked, Spongebob tried to think, "How about, 8?" "Yeah, sure, great" "Ok, I'll pick you up after work," said Spongebob, with a smile apearing on his face. Sandy stood up, and Spongebob stood up, "Are you leaving?" Spongebob asked, "Yeah, its getting a little late, so I got to go," Sandy said walking to the door, and Spongebob walked to the door with her. He stood at the door, saying good bye to Sandy, "I'll see you tomarrow Sandy," Spongebob said, " See you tomarrow Spongebob," she said hugging him, and than finally walking away.

NEXT NIGHT

Spongebob was standing inside Sandy's treedome, waiting for her, he sat at the pinic table, with some flowers in his hands, waiting for Sandy. Sandy said she'd be down in a few minutes, she was working on something. Exactly ten minutes had passed before Sandy came out of her tree house, Spongebob stood up to greet her, and when Sandy came out of her tree, Spongebob's jaw dropped, she was so beautiful, she wore a long shiny purple silk dress, with a slit on one of its sides, and it shined in the moon. Sandy blushed, "Close your mouth Spongebob, before you catch flys" Sandy chuckled, Spongebob closed his mouth, and just smiled, "Wow, Sandy you look, amazing" Spongebob complimented, Sandy blushed, looking away, "Aww, your just saying that," Spongebob's loving smile faded to a smaller smile, "I mean it Sandy, you are beautiful, even with out, the make up" Sandy blushed a little more, "Your flurting," "I am, but Im also serious about what I said," he said hugging her, and than taking her hand, "so are you ready to go, Sandy?" Spongebob asked, "Yes," Sandy said, and the walked to the door, before Spongebob stopped Sandy, "Wheres your helemet?" Spongebob asked, and Sandy just giggled, "I dont need it," "you dont?" Spongebob asked, "Why?" "because, I made this solution that allows me to breath under water, cool huh?" "Yes it actually is, so why did you make it?" Spongebob asked, "Well, for many things," "Like what?" "Like eating, drinking, talking, you know things I cant really do with an air helmet," she explained, "Oh, good idea," Spongebob agreed, and than he looked at his wrist watch, "Ooh, we've got to get going," Spongebob said taking Sandy's hand, and going outside.

Spongebob had rented a white lemo for the two of them, Spongebob opened the door to let Sandy in, and he got in after her. Spongebob and Sandy were sitting in the middle seat, Sandy kept on asking Spongebob where they were going but Spongebob didnt say anything, she than started to beg him, but he still wouldnt give in. The first place they went was to the movies. The lemo parked infrount of the movie theater, Spongebob told the lemo driver to be back around 9:30 to pick them up. Spongebob payed for the tickets, they watched Romeo and Juliet, Spongebob and Sandy sat in the first row, next to each other. Some point during the movie the two started crying, and than the movie ended. Spongebob stood up from his chair, and helped Sandy out of her chair, and Spongebob led her outside to the lemo, "Well, that was something, I didnt think I'd like it too much, but it was, good," Sandy remarked, "Yeah, I told you it would be right?" Spongebob said opening the lemo door, "You didnt tell me anything remember," sandy giggled, and got in, and Spongebob laughed too, and got in. Spongebob gave the lemo driver a piece of paper, which told him where to next. Sandy watched them exchange the piece of paper, "So, Spongebob, where re we going now?" Sandy asked, Spongebob looked at Sandy, and sat back down, "Its a suprize," Spongebob remarked, Sandy grinned, she hated the guessing game, "Come on Spongebob, you can tell me," Sandy said shaking his sholder, Spongebob just politly smiled, "I can't tell you, because I've never been there" said Spongebob looking out the window, "Oh," Sandy just went quite.

About 10 to 15 minutes passed when they arrived, Spongebob gazed at the restraunt before annocncing they were there. They both starred in aww, "Where here Sandy," Spongebob said getting out of the lemo, and waiting for Sandy to come out. He held his hand out for her to grab, and she grabbed it, and got out of the car. She couldnt take her eyes off of it, until Spongebob got infrount of her, "Are you ready?" Spongebob asked, taking her hand, and leading her inside, they walked on a red carpet, 'How could he afford all of this?' sandy thought to herself. Spongebob and Sandy were in the lobby, Spongebob told Sandy to stay where she was, and he'll go pick up their reservations. Spongebob only talked for about a few seconds, and then the hostest guided Spongebob and Sandy to their table. Spongebob pulled Sandy's chair out for her to sit, and he sat across from her. Sandy was looking around the place, looking at the details, and Spongebob was looking at her, she was beautiful, the way the red floresent light reflecting off of her, made him nerves. Sandy looked at Spongebob, she blushed, "Why, are you looking at me like that?" Sandy said getting a little nervous, Spongebob got more nervous, "Sorry Sandy, you just look so beautiful, I couldnt stop starring," Spongebob said rubbing the back of his head, "Thats alright, thankyou" Sandy said smiling, and Spongebob smiled back. They ordered their food and talked about things, laughed at things, they just had a great time. About an hour later after they were eating dessert, and their conversation died down a little.

Sandy kept looking at the blue neon lite dance floor, it was beautiful, the way the blue light lite the dance floor, and the disco ball shining on the floor, making the date even more romantic. Spongebob noticed that Sandy, kept looking at the dance floor, he smiled knowing what he would do. Spongebob got up from his seat, and stood infrount of Sandy, he bowed, "Would, you like to dance?" he asked putting his hand out for her to grab, and she blushed, taking his hand, he lead her out to the dance floor. They stood on the dance floor, looking into each other's eyes, Spongebob pulled Sandy in, and out, but he stopped when he noticed that she wasnt smiling, "Whats wrong Sandy?" Spongebob asked, Sandy didnt want to answer, "You dont want to dance, Sandy?" Spongebob asked, "No thats not it, Spongebob, I want to dance, but I cant dance," Sandy said looking away from Spongebob, Spongebob took a breath in disapointment, "This just wont do," Spongebob said, rubbing his chin, than he smiled, "I know how about I show you?" Spongebob suggested, Sandy smiled, "Are you sure?" "Oh yeah, it will be fun," he said pulling her into him, and grasping her waste with one hand, and in the other hand, he held her hand, and then looked into her eyes, "Are you ready?", Spongebob asked, Sandy knodded her head. Spongebob was looking into Sandy's eyes, "Follow my feet," said Spongebob, and Sandy looked down at his feet, and he moved them, "1 2 3, 1 2 3" Spongebob repeated over, and over, "Left, right, left, spin around, stop," Spongebob said, "again," and they repeated the patterns, "Now, Sandy, the next step, is to look at me," said Spongebob assured, and they repeated the same steps before, Sandy kept looking at their feet, "Sandy, look into my eyes, dont look at my feet, look into my eyes," "Ok," she said looking into his blue eyes, " You have really, beautiful eyes, Spongebob" Sandy said smiling and slightly blushing, Spongebob blushed too, "Thanks, and so do you," Spongebob remarked, and than he started to dance with her, following the same patterns as before, Spongebob smiled, "See, you are dancing, it was easy wasn't it, Sandy?" Spongebob said cheerfully, "Yeah, thankyou," Sandy said hugging him, and Spongebob hugged back, and they pulled away, "Are you ready for a real dance?" Spongebob asked, stopping their little lesson, "Yeah," Sandy smiled, and Spongebob smiled back, and turned to the Dj, and gave him a thumbs up, and the Dj sent it back, and Spongebob turned his attention back on Sandy, and smiled. Then the song came on, it was the song, Kiss Me by The Fray, and they just danced. During the dance, Sandy placed her head on his head (since he short) just hugged him through out the dance, it was nice. Sandy pulled herself to see Spongebob's face, maybe it was the way he looked at her, or the way his eyes reflected off the neon blue light, just something about him, she leaned in for him and passionatly kissed him on the lips, and he kissed back. Than the song ended, and they stopped kissing, they just looked at each other, lovingly, they were holding hands, "I think its time to go," Spongebob said to Sandy, "Ok," she said following Spongebob to their table, Spongebob payed the bill, and they left.

Spongebob and Sandy were sitting in the white lemo, "So are we going home?" Sandy asked, "not yet," Spongebob replyed, Sandy smiled, "Where are we going this time?" Sandy asked, doubting a little that he wont tell her, "The park," "The park?" "Yeah, you asked, I answered," Spongebob replyed, Sandy just knodded, and they waited until they got their. Spongebob got out of the lemo, and helped Sandy out of the lemo. Spongebob looke around the park, "Its really pretty here at, night, you'll enjoy it" Spongebob replied, taking her hand, and leading the way, Spongebob rented a park bike, so that they could stroll through the park. There was alot of oohs and awws, 'Spongebob was right, it is beautiful,' Sandy thought to herself. Spongebob talked about the things that go on at the park at night, that dont happen during the day. Spongebob stopped at the park lake, they sat at a picnic table bench, and looked at the water, it was lite up with water lantrens. Sandy looked at Spongebob who was busy looking at the lanterns, and leaned agaist him, and closed her eyes, she felt safe with him. Spongebob looked at Sandy, and smiled, 'she is so cute,' Spongebob thought to himself, he had done good, "Told you you'd like it here," said Spongebob, Sandy opened her eyes, "You were right, like all the other times, you must be the most romantic guy alive, if I do day so myself, I, to be honest thought it might have been a disater date, knowing you, but dont get offended, but you pulled it off," "Yeah, I just dont know what it is that, makes me this way, but its good for me," Spongebob laughed, Sandy laughed too, "Thankyou, Spongebob, for everything, for being my friend, and now, boyfriend, I cant believe how far we've come, I love you, Spongebob" Sandy blushed, Spongebob blushed back, and hugged her, "I love you, too" Spongebob said, and than pulling out of the hug, and kissing Sandy, Sandy of course kissed back. They didnt want the night to end, everything was, perfect, nothing could ruin it, but time its self.

Spongebob took Sandy home, they said good night, kissed one last time, and they went their separate ways.

=============== The End============

This is the end, of this chapter, and not this story, and this story is far from over. Stay tuned, read the next few chapters until the end. Thankyou, R&R.


	3. Problems

Thanks for reading this chapter, and the next chapter. This is going to get better, believe me.

Well this is the 3ed chapter, and thank you for staying though the first two chapters, but now, here's were everything goes to hell.

== Chapter 3 . . . . . problems

SpongeBob woke up form his sleep, he had re-dreamt the previous night. SpongeBob woke up to his phone ringing, he groggily answered it, on the other line was Sandy. SpongeBob immediately woke up, happy to hear her voice, but his expression immediately vanished, when he heard on the other line that she was crying. She tried to hide it, but it was nearly impossible, her cries broke though a few words. SpongeBob worried, "Sandy, what's wrong?" SpongeBob asked, Sandy wouldn't answer, "Sandy, tell me why are you crying?" he asked, "I, can you come over?, " Sandy asked, SpongeBob got up from his bed, "I'm on my way," said SpongeBob, "I'll see you when I get there ok, bye" SpongeBob waited for her to answer, but she just hung up. SpongeBob got dressed and headed to Sandy's, he didn't know why she was crying, but was determined to find out.

SpongeBob walked though the thick, metal door, and looked around for Sandy, who was sitting at the base of her tree, with her phone lying next to her, crying. SpongeBob rushed over to her, he knelt down on his knees, "Sandy, what's wrong, why are you crying?" SpongeBob worriedly asked. Sandy looked at SpongeBob and lunged for him, hugging him, making him stumble back a little, he hugged her back, rubbing her back, "Come on, lets go to the table," SpongeBob said, standing her up, and leading her to the picnic table, and sitting down next to her. Sandy looked at SpongeBob," Thank you, SpongeBob," she said with the slightest smile across her face, "Sandy, why were you cry? Did someone hurt you? You know you can tell me, I'll listen to the best of my ability," SpongeBob assured, rubbing her back, Sandy knew she had to tell him, he disserved to know, " Its, family issues," "What kind?" " Well, its about my father, he's, in the hospital," SpongeBob gasped, "What, happened?" Sandy started to cry, "I, we don't know, they couldn't find anything," Sandy said, leaning on SpongeBob, SpongeBob hugged her back, "well, are you going to see him?" Sandy went quite, " That's just it, I don't know if I want to leave, I mean what if I left and never came back? Than we wont be able to see each other anymore," SpongeBob was quite now, thinking of the out comes, "I don't care, Sandy," Sandy gasped, "You don't care if I don't come back?" "I do, but, come on, that's your father, who knows this may be the only time you ever see him," "but, I don't want to leave SpongeBob, I love you SpongeBob," She said, looking into his eyes, " I love you too, Sandy, that's why you need to go, see your dad," Sandy didn't answer, " I got an Idea, if you don't want to leave me, than how about I go with you, I could meet your family, and you could see your father," Sandy smiled at the idea, "You know what that could, no it wont, you cant breath air," " Right, but cant you make that solution you talked about last night right? You said it worked for air, and water didn't you?" " You know you are right, I have some left over, in the tree house, I'll go get it," she said, getting up from her spot, and going into her tree.

SpongeBob watched Sandy go into her tree, SpongeBob waited for her to come out, than she popped her head out of the door, "Are you coming?" she asked, SpongeBob nodded his head, and getting up from his spot, and going into the tree with Sandy. Sandy took SpongeBob into her lab, she told him to stand in the spot that she told him to. Sandy went to the other side of the room, where a refrigerator was, she pulled out a tray, that had six slots, but only five tubes. The solution was purple, Sandy took SpongeBob's helmet off, "This my hurt a little, but its safe," she said giving him the glass tube. SpongeBob was nervous, he was shaking, he rose the purple tube to his eyes, and lowered it and looked at Sandy, "Sandy, I'm scared, what if it doesn't work on me? I mean you've only tested it once," Sandy hushed him with a kiss, " Trust me, you'll be fine, don't be scared," she said kissing him again, SpongeBob got over his fear, and rose the tube to his face, and looked at it again before saying, "Bottoms up," he said chugging it down, and than placing the tube aside, "Not the best taste in the world but," SpongeBob was stopped in mid-sentence, with a pain in his gills, SpongeBob dropped the floor, trying not to cry, 'she said it will only hurt a little bit, this hurts, a lot,' SpongeBob thought to himself. Sandy worried that it may not work on him, but there was a great chance that it could. About five minutes later, the pain in SpongeBob's chest went away, he stood back up, inhaling, and exhaling, "This is great," SpongeBob said aloud, laughing and hugging Sandy, "You are so smart, and I love you for it," SpongeBob said kissing Sandy, they both laughed. SpongeBob stood in front of Sandy, "When do we leave?" SpongeBob asked, "uh, how about 8 or 9 in the morning? We've got to get up early to catch the plane, so be here around 7," She smiled, SpongeBob smiled back, "Alright, 7 got it, I'll see you tomorrow than, bye, love you," SpongeBob said jumping up and kissing Sandy on her cheek, and leaving the tree dome.

SpongeBob ran out of the tree dome, on his way home to get ready. SpongeBob opened the vault door, and was greeted with the salty sea water, he breathed in, but only coughed, and coughed, and coughed. That's when SpongeBob realized, that the solution, not only gave him lungs, but took away his gills, SpongeBob rushed back inside, and he crashed to the ground, he stood on his hands and knees, coughing up water. Sandy came out of her tree, she didn't know why he didn't go home, like he said he was. Sandy walked up to SpongeBob, "SpongeBob, what are you still," SpongeBob stopped her in her sentence, " I couldn't breath," Sandy got confused, "What are you talking about?" SpongeBob looked at Sandy, "I cant breath water, my gills, there gone, the solution, it took my gills," "How is that possible, it worked fine for me," "For you, not me, I've got to get home, do you have an air helmet?" Sandy looked concerned, "Yeah, Its inside" Sandy said getting up, and going to get a helmet, and came back out with a helmet, "Here," SpongeBob took the helmet, "Thanks, I'll be back soon," SpongeBob said placing his helmet on his yellow head, and exit the tree dome. Sandy watched SpongeBob disappear into the ocean, hoping that he'd be alright, knowing that what had just happened may have been worse than it was, and it could get worse if the solution malfunctioned again, meaning it could destroy his lungs, as it did to his gills.

SpongeBob ran to the Krusty Krab first, Squidward was at the register, and he started to yell at SpongeBob, "SpongeBob, where have you been, I have been working my tentacles to the bone, because you were not here, now its your turn!" Squidward yelled at him, SpongeBob just ignored him and walked into the Krab's office. was on the phone talking to Pearl, about something, when SpongeBob walked into 's office. SpongeBob sat down in a chair, and waited for to finish talking on the phone, and than hung up, and looked at SpongeBob, " Spongebob, you are late, whats the excuse?" tapped his claw on his desk, " Sir, I've got a problem" "Other than you being late, and wasting me money?" said leaning back in his chair, " Yes, sir" Spongebob said tapping his fingers together, "Im going to be leaving town, tomarrow, and I wont be back for a while," Spongebob said a little shakely, didnt look to impressed, " Oh, you cant leave you have work to do," "Thats one thing I cant to, considering I cant breath, water anymore," Spongebob shrugged, " So thats why that things on your head, but thats no excuse, your friend Sandy, dose her job with it on," remarked, " Well, actually shes my girlfriend," Spongebob said, getting a little more nervous than before, sat forward, " So you two finally desided to hook up aye, so this has to do something with Sandy dosnt it?" "Yes, sir it dose, and we're going to Texas, tomarrow" "Who said," said , crossing his arms, "Well, not to be rude sir, but I said" Spongebob looked at the floor, and back at Krabs, " I said, you cant leave," Spongebob took a deep breath, "Sir, i didnt ask you if I could go, I was imforming you that I was leaving, and may, or may not be back for a while," Spongebob said getting up from his chair, and getting ready to leave, " Boy, if you leave, I'll have no choice but to fire you," Spongebob rolled his eyes, " Sir, I was letting you know, that you need to hire someone else, because I was leaving, but I guess you didnt see it that way, well by sir, have a nice time," Spongebob said walking out of 's office, and towards the exit. Squidward watched Spongebob start to leave, "HAh, he fired you, finally" Squidward laughed, Spongebob turned around to face him, "Actually, if you were listening, I quit" Spongebob said, making Squidward shut up, and than Spongebob turned back around and walked out of the Krusty Krab.

After Spongebob left the Krusty krab, he went to his house to pick up Gary, and than he walked to his parents house. Spongebob knocked three times on their door, and Spongebob's mother came to the door, "Aww, my baby came to visit for once, I know your always busy, but at least just try to visit us," she said hugging him, "I'll try mama, can I come in?" Spongebob asked, "Oh, sure," she said opening the door for him, and he walked inside. Spongebob sat on one of the couches, and his mother, called his father into the room, "Honey, Spongebobs here!" she hollored for her husbend, who came down some stairs, and saw Spongebob. The two hugged, " So, son you finally desided to show up," he said sitting in a recliner chair across from Spongebob, " Sorry, dad, I've just been busy with work, that havent had time to come over," Spongebob explained to his father, Harold, and his mother, Margret, "Thats alright son, just try to come over more often, you know how your mother is, always thinking about how you're doing," said Harold, " So hows work?" Margret asked Spongebob, "Uh, fine until now," "Oh, what happened, did your boss fire you?" "No, I quit," "What, I thought you loved your job," "I do, but my girlfriend," Spongebob's mother interrupted Spongebob, " Aww, Harold, are baby's in love, whats her name, what dose she look like, how is she?" she asked Spongebob, "Uh, you remember Sandy right?" "Her, I always knew you two liked each other, well how is she, is she pregnant?" she asked, making Spongebob choak on nothing but air, " What? No, we just started dating," "Oh, than how is she?" "Shes, good, but we've got to leave to go to Texas, because of her father, he's in the hospital, and she wouldnt go if I dint go, so I've got to go," "Well, thats sweet, whats wrong with her father?" "We dont know, the doctors cant find whats wrong with him," "Oh," "Son, what with the bubble on your head," Harold asked Spongebob, "Oh, I cant breath water anymore, it was a lab accidint, but no biggy, which reminds me, can you take care of Gary for me while Im gone?" Spongebob asked his parents, and they insisted that theyed care for him, until Spongebob got back. Spongebob was standing at the door once again, just about to leave, he was say goodbye, and he now he was just hugging his mother, " Thankyou, mama, and tell uncle I said, I hope he gets better, bye mama, bye dad, I'll see you when I get back." Spongebob said walking out of the door, and back to Sandy's knowing that he couldnt sleep at his house, because of the water.

_-_- Well this chapter is over -_-

Thanks for reading this chapter, and the next chapter. This is going to get better, believe me.


	4. Leavings and Greetings

Hello again, and uh welcome to Chapter 4 of Family Issues, and I hope you like it, now you can, read.

Chapter 4... Leaving and Greetings

Spongebob slept on Sandy's couch, and she slept in her bed, it was quite, and a little differnt. Spongebob stayed up for a little while thinking of what could happen while he was gone, he might not, ever come home, there might be words said behind his back, like he was pussy wiped, what ever that means, SpongeBob thought. He could lose his uncle who was in the hospital, with some type of deadly cancer, he would miss his friends, and family, he would miss home, and work, but all that is changing now. He dose love her, but to the point to drop and leave everything, and everyone he loved behind was a lot of courage, and weight on his shoulders, he knew that it was too late to back out, and right now she was his family, and right now he would go as far to do anything for her. SpongeBob was starring up at the ceiling, it was cold, and dark, nothing but the sound of the wind passing by the tree, making the leaves shake was all that could be heard. SpongeBob looked at the alarm clock, it was mid-night, and he knew he had to go to sleep, so he did.

In the morning, Sandy had came down the stairs, wearing purple night pants, and a T-shirt, yawning and scratching her side, and going into the kitchen for a glass of milk. Spongebob was still sleeping, Sandy stood infrount of him, watching him sleep, it almost looked like Spongebob was 20 years younger than he was, he was so peaceful, so interesting to the young land mammal. She sat infront of him, examining his face, the sun shining through her tree's leaves, and shining on his face, ' He's so cute when hes asleep,' Sandy thought to her self, touching his face with her hand, careful not to wake him, she gintally pressed her lips against hers, than Spongebob woke up, he sat up, yawning, and stretching. Sandy was still on the floor, and inbetween his legs, Spongebob looked around, before looking down, to see Sandy, " Good morning Sandy, how was your sleep, and why are you on the floor?" Spongebob asked, and Sandy got up from the floor and sat next to him, "Sorry, I was just watching you sleep," Sandy said, rubbing the back of her head, " How long were you sitting there," "Not long, just a few seconds, I just woke up, how was you sleep Spongebob?" Sandy said, changing the subject, " It was alright, not used to sleeping here is all, so how was your sleep?" Spongebob threw the question back at her, "Um, I had a nice sleep, thankyou for asking, do you want breakfast before we leave?" "Uh, yeah sure, are you cooking?" "Yeah, what do you want?" "Uh, whatever you decide to make, anything would be good." Spongebob sujested, " Sandy, where's the bathroom?" Spongebob asked, "Uh, down the hall strait ahead," "Ok, thankyou," Spongebob said walking to the bathroom. Sandy had cooked up some blueberry and acorn waffle, served with maple syrup, and butter, and a side of eggs and bacon. Spongebob came out of the bathroom, he had gotten dressed and was sitting at the table across from Sandy, they were talking about their plans when they got there, "When we arrive in Texas, we'll go to my parents house, and then we'll walk around, and later that night we'll see my pa," Sandy explained to Spongebob, who understood whatever it was she was saying to him.

After Breakfast, Spongebob and Sandy grabbed their stuff and headed to the airport, to catch their flight. The plane ride took about 5 hours to get from, the pacific ocean, to amarica, the state of Texas. Sandy wanted to suprize her parents when she got home, so she didnt call them to let them know that they were coming. On the plane ride, they both had to wear their helmets. They were talking almost the whole way, Spongebob asking Sandy what a few things were form now and again. Spongebob just tried to hide the doubts that he felt aside, the doubts that, he may or may not come back, but he didnt care, he was with her, but he was doubting, if that was enough to keep him with her through the ride, he worried about so many things, about her family, hating him, and making her hate him, his job, his family he left home, his friends, everything that was important to him, he left it all behind, for the one girl that he'd loved since they first met, but what if it wasnt all as it was cracked up to be, what if they fought, and they hated each other, what if they really didnt' love each other at all, maybe it might have been the feeling of being alone, the feeling of love. No, he knew he loved her, but didnt know if she truely felt the same in her heart, like he did, but he knew she loved him, or just believed she did. Spongebob just looked out the window, not saying much, Sandy noticed how Spongebob was acting, " Spongebob, are you ok?" Sandy asked, placing her hand on his sholder, and he turned to look at Sandy, his hand on hers, " Yeah, everythings fine, why would you ask?" Spongebob asked, " I just thought you looked sad, I've never think this hard before, what are you thinking of?" Sandy asked him, Spongebob tried to think but couldn't think, "Do you, love me?" Spongebob asked, looking away from her, "Of course I do, why do you, love me?" Spongebob looked at Sandy, "More than anything Sandy" Spongebob smiled, and hugged her, Sandy hugged back, a little baffaled by his question.

The plane finally landed, the two were in the airport, grabbing there stuff and than catching a cab. Spongebob and Sandy rode form the airport to Sandy's parnets house. Spongebob was amazed at the things that he saw, there were many trees, and differnt land creatures that he had never seen before, cats, dogs, birds, many land things. About an hour passed when they arrived at Sandy's parent's house, it was a big oak tree, bigger than Sandy's tree in the treedome, Spongebob was amazed. Sandy had already grabbed her luggage, and was already halfway up the walkway. Spongebob grabbed his suit cases and hurryed to catch up to Sandy. They waited at the door, while Sandy rung the doorbell, at least three times, when they heard a voice from inside, " yah, yah, Im comin' just hold y'alls horses." a female voice was heard from the other side. Sandy turned to Spongebob, " Thats ma," she exclaimed in excitement, and turned back around to the door, then the door opened. Standing in the door was Sandy's mother, Mable, a creamy tan Squirral who was a lighter shade than Sandy. Sandy and Mable exchanged hugs and squeals, " My darlin' Sandra finally came home, oooh, there is so much to talk about," she said bringing her inside, Sandy turned her head and gestured Spongebob to follow them. They went into the living room, and were now sitting on the couches, trying to catch up, "So hows work been?" Mable asked Sandy, "Oh, its been great, I've met so many new friends, and Spongebob here is one of them, but I'll let y'all know, hes my boyfriend, ma" Sandy said gesturing to Spongebob," Oh, this is the young man you've been talkin' about, I do gotta admit, he is cute," she said shaking his hand, " Thankyou ma,me" Spongebob replyed, " Please, call me ma," she said, and than turning her attention back to Sandy.

Spongebob listened to them talk until his phone buzzed, so he took it out of his pocket, he had gotten a text from his mother, and it wasnt a good one either, the text read, " Your uncle's cancer spread to his nervous system, he's paralized from the waste down," Spongebob turned off his phone, and looked up, he had tears in his eyes, and his lips were quivering, he tried to hide it, but couldnt, Sandy and her mother had heard his phone go off, and the looked at him, he smiled and looked away from them, holding his phone on his mouth, a tear falling, he wiped it away. Sandy was confused and worried, " Spongebob, is there something wrong?" she asked, she said rubbing his leg, making him look at Sandy, he smiled, "yeah, everythings, fine" said Spongebob putting his phone in his pocket. He didnt want to make her feel bad, so he just kept quite. Sandy let it go, and looked at her mother, "Hey ma, hows pa, can we go see him?" Sandy asked, Mable looked at the ground, "Yeah, sure, come on, I'll drive," she said getting up, and walking out the door, and grabbing her keys.

Sandy, Spongebob, and Mable were in the waiting room, waiting for a nurse to stop by and show them all into the room. The nurse came out of a hallway, "Follow me," the nurse anounced to the three, looking at Spongebob, she hadnt seen his kind here before, and neither did Spongebob, Sandy looked at Spongebob, " Come on Spongebob," said Sandy grabbing his hand and taking him with her," Sandy, what was that lady?" Spongebob asked, "Shes a nurse," "I know that, but what kind of animal?" "She was a dog, her name's , why?" Sandy asked Spongebob, "Nothing I was just cerious, I've never seen, a dog before," said Spongebob, tring to prononce dog. Spongebob, Mable, and Sandy walked into room 185-6, and saw Sandy's father lying down in a medic bed. He was in a coma, Sandy started to cry, she had never seen him like this, he was always so strong and healthy, he never got sick. Sandy aproched him, knealing down to his exsprestionless face, he had a breathing mask on, he was paler than usual, usually he was a dark grey colored squirrel, with a black nose, and he was now a light Smokey colored grey, with a grey not black nose. He almost looked as if he wasn't her father, just as some other sick, male squirrel. She sat beside him, "Oh, pa, whats happened to you?" she asked him, but knew that he wasnt going to answer. Spongbob picked Sandy up on her feet, and patting her back. Spongebob looked around the room for the doctor, who was by a sink, washing his hands, Spongebob walked up to the doctor, and asked, "Whats wrong with him?" the doctor turned around to face the voice that he had heard behind him, confused as to what, he was, "What are you?" the doctor asked Spongebob, " Im a Sponge, and what are you?" Spongebob asked him, " Im, a bever, but you can call me Dr. Win, and you are?" "Im Spongebob, So whats wrong with him?" Spongebob asked, pointing to Sandy's father, " We dont know yet, the test results wont be in until two days," said the doctor. Spongebob knodded his head, " Than we'll be back two days," Spongebob walked over to Sandy, and informed her what the doctor had said, " in two days?" Sandy asked Spongebob, "Yes, thats what he said anyways, so I was thinking that we could come back two days, we go back to your parents place, you can take a bath, and I'll unpack, and than figure out what ever it is that we could do for the rest of the day," said Spongebob, and Sandy agreed, walking out of the room with Spongebob and Mable.

- This is the other end of this chapter, and if you'd want to, you can re-read this, or go on to the next chapter, or go to another fanfition that is probably better or worse than mine, and review this. -


	5. Sickness's

Well look who desided to come on back, just kinding dont kill me, any who, Thankyou for staying with me through the longest story ever, but it dosent matter after this is all over.

- Chapter 5 - Sickness'es

Spongebob, Sandy, and Mable were all sitting in the waiting room, waiting for the test results. came out of an office that was behind the desk, he looked around for them, before findinging them, dew to the bright yellow sponge. The doctor aproched them, " This way," he waved for them to follow him. They all were led into Sandy's father's room, where they all surrounded an x-ray table, the doctor turned around, he looked serious. He looked at them, as if he didnt want to tell him, so Spongebob spead up the process, "Well doc, whats the problem, if you dont want to tell us, I'll look at it and read it myself," Spongebob suggested, and the doctor looked at him, " Ok, Spongebob tell us what it is," the doctor said moving aside, and Spongebob approached the screen, and looked at it, and addiately knew what it was, Spongebob turned around and looked at the doctor, he had the same exsprestion the doctor had, "Well," said the doctor, Spongebob turned to look at it again, and turned to the doctor, " Thats his, result?" Spongebob said with his heat almost wanting to burst out of his chest. Sandy knew that it must have been serious, the way Spongebob was acting, "Spongebob, what is it?" she asked, her voice shaking a little. Spongebob turned to Sandy, his hands cluched into a ball, he looked at her father, and back to the doctor, " We'll be right back, and I'll tell you everything," Spongebob said grabbing the doctor by the sleeve, and taking him out to the hallway.

The two stood infrount of each other, the doctor looked at Spongebob, before saying, " Well, do you know what that is?" he asked, crossing his arms, Spongebob was almost speechless, "Yes," Spongebob said looking at the floor, "What is it," said the doctor, he was going to making him say it, " In his heart, there's a tumor, about the size of a large pea," Spongebob said, he knew that Sandy's father, wouldnt live, unless he had a transplant, " Im going to break it to them," said the doctor, Spongebob imedattly yelled out, " NO," making the doctor turn back around, and Spongebob lowered his voice, " I will, please, I have to, for her" Spongebob said opening the door for the both of them to enter. Spongebob went up to Sandy, Sandy was almost crying, she was confused, and knew it was serious, " What is it Spongebob, tell me," she said grabbing his arms and shaking him. He pulled her off of him, and looked down at the ground, he knew that he had to tell her, but he also knew that it would be hard, he took a deep breath and backed away from her, to where both of them could hear him, " A pea," Spongebob started off, Sandy and Mable were confuses as to what he said, " What? a pea? Spongebob what are y'all talking about, a pea?" Sandy's mother asked, " A deadly tumor, the size of a very large pea, inside his heart," he said cluching his fist even tighter, " His chances of survival are limited," Spongebob continued, Mable interuppted him, " Is there anything y'all can do about it, is there a cure?" Mable asked, Spongebob looked at Sandy, " There is, just one," Spongebob said, smiling at Sandy, and asked the doctor, while not taking his attention away from Sandy, " How long dose he have to live?" Spongebob asked him, he waited for the doctor to answer, " I'd say, about a week, at the max, why?" Spongebob turned to the doctor, and walked up to him, " What type of heart dose he have?" Spongebob asked him, and he told him, and asked him why, but all Spongebob said was " I'll think about it, I'll be back before the weeks out, I'll give you a call if I cant come in" Spongebob said to him, "Why?" the doctor asked, " I have that type, but, I'll think about it" Spongebob said walking over to Sandy, and her mother, and walked them both outside to the vechicle.

The ride home was silent, not a sound. Spongebob was sitting in the back seat with Sandy, who had her head on his lap, comforting her, to keep her from crying. It was working, he had gotten her to doze off, but she was awake, than she asked Spongebob, " How did you know what the screen read?" sandy asked him, Spongebob looked at her, and back up at the wind shield, it was raining, " I took a class, back when turned the Krusy Krab into a hotel, and it didnt go to well, and so he sent us to medical school, to be honist is was, scary, seeing people hurt, and close to dying, or already dying, I've seen so many wounds, so much red blood, so many dieases, cancers, and tumors in so many places, one worse than the last, but do you know what the worst part is?" he asked, " Having to tell the family members of that loved one that, there kid, husband, wife, mother, father, that it was too late, that they were, dead, and having the guts to say it to their face, I've seen so much, and , he only did it for money, he didnt care about the people, I thought I'd never have to, say this to anyone again, but I did today, to someone important, and I know that he's important, and I knew I had to tell you," Spongebob said wiping away a tear, Sandy looked up at him, " How did he get it?" she asked, Spongebob just shook his head, " I dont know, many reasons, many causes," Spongebob said, and didnt say anything after wards, so the rest of car ride home was quite.

Spongebob, Sandy and Mable were at the tree house, sitting at the kitchen table, just sitting, and trying to talk, but they just sat there, drinking tea. Than someone came down the stairs, another male squirrel, he was black. Sandy had jolted up from her seat and went to hug him, they were both happy to see each other, " Sandy, my lil' sis finally came home," he said hugging her, " Oh, Blues I miss you, so did y'all hear 'bout pa?" "Yeah, did y'all go see him?" he asked, " yeah, turns out, hes got a tumor in his heart, and it can kill him," Sandy said with her spirt dying down, Blues just hugged her, he felt the same pain as she did. They broke their hug, as Sandy guided him to the table, and had him sit down across form her. He looked at Spongebob, than at Sandy, " Whos this " said Blues, Sandy could tell that, he already didnt like Spongebob, but Spongebob interduced himself, " Im, Spongebob, Sandy's boyfriend" he said holding out his hand to shake. Blues looked back at Sandy, " Boyfriend? Him, he's not even of your own kind, just what is he?" Sandy looked at Blues, with a deadly stare, " Blues, dont make me kill ya, be nice to em" Sandy gritted her teeth, which Spongebob noticed, " Sandy, its fine," Spongebob said, sitting her back down in her seat, and he looked at Blues, " Im a sponge, if you must know, and I came from Bikini Bottom, which is in the ocean," Spongebob imformed him, "Oh, so your a fish, do you know what we, land critters do to fish?" Blues smerked, " Blues dont," Mable said, " Its alright Mable, I know, but Blues is it, Im a sponge, not a smelly fish," Spongebob said to Blues, and then Spongebob's phone went off.

Spongebob took his phone out of his pocket, it was his mother, Spongebob answered it, " Hello?" Spongebob pressed it against his ear, " Mom? wait hold on, slow down, what happened?" "Your uncles cancer, it spread to his lungs, they collasped," "Collapsed, w, what do you mean?" Spongebob said with tears starting to fall, " The doctors had to put a breathing tube down his throught, so he could breath," " but, he's okay right?" " Spongebob, I dont think he'll make it this time," she said, Spongebob could hear her crying, and he could hear his father beside her, and the nurses in the background, " Spongebob, you need to come home," she said, Spongebob's voice was starting to break, " I cant," was all he said, " I've got to go, I'll call you tonight, I love you," Spongebob said before hanging up his phone, and turning to the crowd behind him, meaning Sandy, Mable, and Blues, Sandy approached Spongebob, " Spongebob, whats wrong?" she asked, she was worried, she had no idea what had just happened, " I just, need air," Spongebob said, passing her, and going outside. Spongebob was sitting outside on the porch, in a rocking chair, Sandy came out side to see him, she sat next to him, and looked at him, he was wiping was any left over tears, " Spongebob, whats wrong? We heard you talking to your mother, but we dont know what its about, and I want to know," she said leaning on him, Spongebob looked at her, " I cant tell you, not now," Spongebob said, looking at the ground, Sandy looked at him, "Why not?" Sandy asked him, " because, I cant, not now, but I promise I will," said Spongebob, closing his eyes, "but, I want to know now," "I know, but if you love me, you'll wait" " Fine, tonight," she said, " Thankyou Sandy, I love you, so much, and thats the reason I cant tell you now," Spongebob said looking at her, and smiling, " So, you cant tell me because you love me?" "Thats right, but I will tonight, when I lay down beside you tonight," he said kissing her head, before Sandy got up and left for inside.

Than Sandy's mother came out of the house and sat next to Spongebob, looking at the green pastures, like Spongebob, "Beautiful, isnt?" she asked, Spongebob looked at her, and than back to the pastures, "Yes, it is, and you own this land?" Spongebob asked, "Yes, me, my husband and my son, and Sandy if she wants to, but she choose to stay down there, away from us all, but I dont blame her, she's right, I like y'all Spongebob, y'all are just so nice, and sweet, y'all have my blessin' if y'all wanna marry 'er" she said bringing him in for a hug, " thankyou Mable, but I dont think she'll marry me, knowing he, god I love her, but, she loves him more," Spongebob said looking at Mable, " she loves who more?" " her father, which is not a bad thing," Spongebob said smiling, " what dose Bobby have to do with Sandy?" she asked, " Do you want to know what happened over the phone back there?" he asked her, " Yeah, sure " "ok, but you can not tell Sandy, not until I get those papers signed, because I told her I'd tell her, tonight," " What are you talking about?" " My uncle, he's in the hospital, and hes in a, very bad condtion, I knew he needed me back home, but I also knew that Sandy needed me, so I picked to go with Sandy," Spongebob said, with his nose starting to sniffle up, " and, he sick?" she asked, " Yes, very sick, worse than your husband ma'me, but I didnt care, I had to be here for Sandy, and mama, when Sandy was interducing me to you, and I got a text, from mama, and do you know what she said?" he said wiping way his tears, "No, what did, she say?" Spongebob looked at the ground trying not to look at her, "she said, that the cancer, spread, to his nervous system, and it paralizd him, from the waste down, so he couldnt walk," Spongebob said breaking a little more. Mable hugged him, " Why did you, come if you knew he was sick?" she asked, " because, Sandy needed me, and I love her so much, that I left everything behind, I guess thats the price for falling in love," Spongebob said wiping away his tears, " I guess so, so what did your mother say, just a few minutes ago?" she asked, Spongebob looked at her, " She said, that the cancer spread, to his lungs, and they collapesed, and they had to put a breathing tube, down his throught, she said that he was dying, but he was still hanging on, he's dying," Spongebob said now fully breaking down.

Mable patted his back, telling him to let it out, that its okay to cry. It took about 10 minutes for Spongebob to calm down. Mable looked at Spongebob, his eyes were red and poofy, his nose was red too, and it wasnt helping for him to keep rubbing his eyes, " Spongebob, y'all can stop rubbing your eyes, it wont help, and what do you mean by papers?" she asked him. Spongebob sat up, and looked at her, " I talked to the doctor earlier, about your husbands cure, which was a heart transplant, and I know how important Sandy's father is to her, that, I decided, that, I was going to give him my heart," he said placing his hand over his heart. Mable looked at his hand and at his face, " Are you kidding? you cant do that," she said, taking his hand away from his heart, " Why not, i've got the same blood type, and heart type, and Im over 18, and all I have to do is sign a few papers" he said, "so why cant I do it?" Spongebob asked, Mable tried to think, " Think about what Sandy, you'd break her heart," " Thats what Im doing, its better to break a heart than to take it, she needed her father" he said, " and she needs you Spongebob, he's old, yes I love him, but you are young, dont ruin your life for us," she said trying to convince him, " I'm not doing it for you, Im doing it for Sandy, thats why you cant tell her," said Spongebob, " I've made up my mind," "Spongebob, I know I cant stop you, but think about the people your hurting," "I've thought of that, but at this point, I've choosen Sandy, over my life, she needs him, more than me," he said getting up from his seat, " Mable, can you take me to the hospital? please" Spongebob asked her, she stood up, she would take him to the hospital, even if it ment that it would break Sandy's heart, but she couldnt stop him.

From in the other room, someone was evesdropping, someone named Sandy.

- Well this is the end of this chapter-

Thankyou for reading this chapter, now things have gotten interesting, havent they.


	6. Papers

Thanks for wanting to support this fanfiction, I told you that it would be good, because if it wasnt, you wouldnt be on this page right now, and dont worry this story is not even close to being over. Remember, there was almost 50 parts and sections, but this is just, shortened, right now if this fanfition was devided into parts, and not chapters, this would probably be the 30th part. Well thankyou for reading along with me.

- CHAPTER 6 -

Sandy was standing behind the door listening to Spongebob and her mother talking about what her boyfriend, Spongebob had said, and what he was planning on doing. Spongebob asked Mable to take him to the hospital, so he could sign a few papers. Spongebob stood up, and started to walk towards the door. Sandy ran out of sight, she didnt want him to know that she had been listening. She hid in the next room, and waited for them to leave, she knew that he'd be back tonight, because he had promised, or was it just a promise that he'd have to break? She waited for him to come home, she waited for him to actually say it to her face, and ask her if she thought it were ok to do it without him even asking her, she waited.

Spongebob and Mable arrived at the hospital, Spongebob had called tell him to get the papers ready, that he wanted to get this over with. Spongebob waited in Win's office, he was nervous, and he was still having doubts, 'Is this the right thing to do? To give up your life, for someone older than you, and to possibly break Sandy's heart?' Spongebob pondered in his thoughts, ' Yes, it is, how could I just sit back, and watch her suffer the way I am, when I could have done something about it, I have to, for her,' Spongebob thought to himself. Win was digging though his file cabinet, searching for the papers. Mable sat next to Spongebob, trying to convince him not to give his heart up, for her husband, " Spongebob, please dont do this, please you dont have to do this," Mable said, trying to knock some since into him, " Think of all the people back home, and how they'd miss you, your mother, your father, your friends, Sandy, Spongebob you really dont need to," Spongebob interrupted her, " I do, and even if the people at home, that I love are sad, they'd understand, they know who I am and what I would have done, and besides its not like other people would care," Spongebob said, getting up from his seat, and walking up to Win's desk, he had gotten out the papers, for Spongebob to sign, " Think, again what would Sandy think, how do you think she would feel," she said practically begging him, " I've thought of that, thats why I didnt want to tell her, not until we got back," Spongebob said looking at the floor, " Why do you want to do this, other than for Sandy?" she asked, Spongebob sighed, " I just dont want to witness another family, ripped apart from their loved one, exspecially this one, I know how much you guys need him, and so I'd rather choose someone that is important, than me, someone who is not important," " Spongebob, you are important, to Sandy, she needs you, and you need her," " She dosnt need, me, she needs a father," Spongebob said, before finally signing the papers. By signing the papers, you are signing away your life, and there is no going back on it, much like a contract. Spongebob turned around to face Mable, " Its done, " was all he said, " Spongebob, I didnt want you to do that, why did you have to do that, she'll never forgive you, I know you've already answered my questions, but do you really care about Sandy's happiness?" she asked, she wasnt happy, she wasnt mad either, Spongebob looked in the other direction," I do, thats why, I did it, or I wouldnt have done it," Spongebob said looking back at Mable, " We can, go home now," Spongebob said, walking past her, now all he had to do is find out how, to tell Sandy.

.

Later

.

Spongebob lied down next to Sandy, just looking up at the ceiling, thinking, he had to tell her, even though she already knew. Spongebob closed his eyes, and turned his attention to Sandy, " Sandy," Spongebob started, but Sandy interrupted him, " Why did you do it?" she said looking at him, a tear rolled down her cheek, she was laying on her side, looking into his eyes. Spongebob was confused as to what she was talking about, he wasn't thinking that, she already knew, "What are you talking about?" Spongebob asked, " You know what Im talking about, I heard you, and ma talking earlier," Sandy said, Spongebob looked into her eyes, they looked almost like glass, as if she was about to cry, " I, you heard? what did you, hear?" "oh, everything, why didnt you tell me, about your uncle?" Sandy asked, feeling a little guilty, " I just, didnt want to," " you didnt want to what?" she asked, she was already starting to raise her voice, " I didnt want to, make you feel bad, I wanted you to see your father, but you wouldnt go with out me, so, I went with you," Spongebob said looking away from her, tears were building up in his eyes, " Did you sign those, papers?" she asked, Spongebob nodded his head yes, " I didnt hear you," "yes," he said quitely, " I still didnt hear you," Spongebob looked at Sandy, " I'm sleeping on the couch," Spongebob said getting up from the bed, and walking towards the door, " So thats how you solve things, by running away" Sandy remarked, " I love you too," was all Spongebob said, before leaving the room, and going down stairs to the living room.

Spongebob layed down on the couch, looking up at the wooden ceiling, trying to catch some sleep, but he couldnt sleep. So he sat up, thinking, about what he'd say to her tomarrow. Than there was a sound, someone was coming down the stairs, " Im not going back up there for you just to yell at me," Spongebob, turned his back away, from who he almost thought that it was Sandy, but it wasnt, it was Blues. He went into the kitchen, and turned on the light, almost blinding Spongebob, he grabbed a can of coke, and opened it. He looked around, and than saw Spongebob sitting on the couch, Blues approached him, and sat down next to Spongebob, " Why arent you in bed?" Blues asked, Spongebob looked at Blues, " I'd ask you the samething," " I needed a soda, so whats your excuse, did Sandy though you out of the room?" he asked, "No, I threw myself out," "Oh, why, I thought you loved her," "I do, its just that, nevermind," "What she wouldnt give you none?" " Give me what?" " You know, sex" "oh, no thats not even close to it, and I dont think we'll be doing anything anytime soon," Spongebob said blushing a little, " but, you want to, dont you?" Blues smerked, making Spongebob uncomfortable, " We never will," "why," " Why are you asking me this, that is your sister" "Tell, me what do want from her?" he said crossing his arms, " Well, like what I always wanted, for her to love me, even if were only a few days," Spongebob said looking at the ground, he looked sadder than he was before, which seemed weird to Blues, " See she'll never be happy with a sensitive push over like you," " I know that, but she dosent seem to mind," "Yeah thats what she wants you to think, she likes, strong, muscular, and brave guys, unlike you, who is afraid of his own shadow," Spongebob started to get irritated, " Listen Blues, I didnt come out here to argue with you, I was trying to think," Spongebob had, had enough, " You, are trying to think," Blues laughed, but his exasperation wiped away as quick as he laughed. Just something about Spongebob's exasperation told him to shutup. Blues sat back down, Spongebob asked, " What's your problem with me?" Spongebob gestured to himself, Blues just smiled. Spongebob thought it was weird, " Whats funny?" Spongebob asked, Blues looked at Spongebob, " Its just a big brother thing," was all he said, Blues didn't hate Spongebob, he just didn't want Sandy to make the wrong choice again.

Blues leaned back next to Spongebob and just stared at him, " Ok, why are you even out here if she didnt kick you out? Guy to Guy, I wont say anything," Blues said he was curious of the sponges behavior, he knew that even if they didnt even know each other, this must not be the way, that his sister Sandy had said he was like. Spongebob shook his head no, " Why would you want to know, you wouldnt care," " I do care, not about you, but I care because it involves my lil' sister, you do have to tell me, because one way or another, I'll make you talk," Blues said grabbing Spongebob's shirt and pulling him close to his face, "OOOH, whatever, why should I tell you," Spongebob said taking Blues's paws off of him, " because I want to know, for Sandy's sake, and maybe I could talk to her for you," Spongebob sighed, he had to tell Blues, " Im, giving my heart away, to your father, and Sandy dosnt want me to, so she's mad at me, because I already signed the papers, without even talking to her first, shes also mad at me because I didnt tell her that my uncle was in the hospital, and today on the phone, I was talking to mama, she said that his lungs collasped and they had to put breathing tubes down his thought, so thats it, I told you, now can you leave me alone," said Spongebob, Blues's mouth open a little, a little speechless, ' How could he just want to do that and kill himself, when its not his family to begin with,' he thought to himself, "but arent you a fish," "I am a sponge, not a fish," " What ever samething," "No its not, I look nothing and smell nothing like a fish," Spongebob started to get irritated, " Well, how do you know it would work, I mean, a sponge, and a mammal, two compleatly differnt species," " Gotta try right, besides, Im a sponge my heart can change sizes, and things like that, and if you think about it, if he was to ever get injured, like lost a limb, or something, it would regenerate back, he'd be healthy again, Sandy can stay up here like she wanted to years ago, but I stopped her, because I didnt want her to leave, which I dont regret a thing that day, well, maybe a couple, and you could finally get rid of me," Spongebob sort of persuaded, but it didnt fool Blues, " It dosnt matter what I want, its about Sandy, I can tell by they way she looks at you from time to time, she talks about you so much when ever she come to visit she'd talk about, a cute lil' sponge that lives where she lives, and all kind of stuff, dude she loves you, a lot, and it would shatter her heart if you did what you are doing, sure she loves pa, but hes grown hes old, as much as I'd hate to say it, he'll die sooner or later, its just they way of life, and when he dose, she'll need a new man, and thats you," "No, theres much better looking guys than me, she could go out with her own kind, and have kids," " Yeah, thats true, but she dosnt want, same, she wants you, trust me, you dont have to do this, you wouldnt want to break her heart, would you?" Blues slurred, the last two words, Spongebob admitted, that he didnt want to.

If anything, Blues words, took him by the most, he was now starting to deny his decision, but Spongebob looked at Blues, " but I already signed the papers," "dude, its just paper, it dosnt mean anything," "It dose to me, because its like a promise, and I cant break a promise when its already made," Spongebob looked at the ground, Blues tried to think, " Well, your going to have to break one for once, you cant break her heart, all because of a promise," Blues said, getting up from his spot, and finishing his coke. Spongebob thanked him, and decided to go back up stairs to Sandy, he grabbed to glassed of tea, since it was Sandy's favorite, and went up stairs.

- Chapter 6 -

This is another end of the chapter, the fanfition is half way over. Thankyou for reading.


	7. Not so cold

Welcome to the 7th chapter, of Family Issues, Am I glad to see you here, again, well I thank all of you for your support, and I hope you like it, now you may begin reading, now.

Chapter 7 . . . . . Not so cold

Spongebob opened the door, to Sandy's room, she was sleeping, Spongebob cursed under his breath, because he had brought a glass of hot tea up for her, and now she wasnt even going to drink it. Spongebob placed the two glasses on the night stand, next to Sandy. She was on her side, her face was red, she must have been crying. She was uncovered, ' Man, its cold in here,' he thought to himself, shivering a little, and pulled the covers over her, all the way up to her neck. Spongebob smiled, she looked as if she was like five, she was cute. Spongebob blushed, he bent down to kiss her forhead, and it was hot, Spongebob's head shifted, to the side, a little confused, either he was cold, or she had a slight cold. Spongebob sat on the side of the bed, and placed the back of his hand on her head, and he was right, she was, warmer than usual. Spongebob frowned, he felt bad, she must have gotten a cold a few minutes before he left the room, Spongebob started to feel guilty, ' Oh, I made her get sick,' Spongebob said resting his head on his hands. He wanted to check her temperature, but he didnt want to wake her, so he just got up from her bed, he'd just have to check tomarrow, even if he had to make her.

Spongebob needed to take a shower, he was dirty, from running around all day. There was a bathroom, in Sandy's room, and Spongebob walked to the door, but before opening it he heard Sandy say, " So, you came back, what took you so long?" she asked, turning on her other side to see him, " Yeah I guess I did," Spongebob said walking back to the bed, and sitting next to Sandy, " Sandy, I am really sorry, for the way I treated you, I must be the worst person in the world now, I even caused you to catch the cold, I hate myself, so much right now, that it isnt even funny," Spongebob said looking away from her, and wiping away a tear, " I am so stupid, for trying to do you a huge favor, all I wanted to do was to make sure you still had a father, but I was only thinking, about what I wanted you to have, I am so stupid, I didnt even talk to you about it, I am so," Sandy stopped him, "Stop calling yourself stupid, its not attractive, ya know," she said smiling, " But, I am," "No, you're not, you just have a kind heart, and I love ya for it, even though it may get ahead of ya sometimes, Spongebob I still love ya," she said hugging him, and he hugged back, " I brought you some orange tea, I thought you would be up, when I came in here, but I thought you were sleeping," Spongebob gestured to the glass behind her, " I made it, from a recipe book, that was in the kitchen, so tell me, is it good?" he asked, Sandy taking a sip of her tea, and immedtialty taking it from her mouth, Spongebob got nervous, " Is there something, wrong?" Spongebob said, rubbing his hands together, " My gosh, Spongebob, is this your first time, making this?" she asked, Spongebob nodded his head yes, " Wow, Am I amazed, no one has ever made, Orange tea, better than great grandma, its amazing, Y'all gotta make more, tomarrow, so ma can try it," "Well, theres more down stairs," Spongebob shrugged, " So its really good?" he asked, " Here, try it, y'all like my tea, yours it better, way better," she said holding it out to him, " Are, you sure, you want me to drink form, your glass?" he asked, " Yeah, it shouldnt be a problem, since were dating, here try it," she said making him grab it, and he looked at it, and took a sip, and his eyes lite up like two christmas lights, ' she's right, wow, its great,' thought giving it back to Sandy, and smiled, and she smiled back.

Sandy placed the glass beside her, and leaned on Spongebob. Something about the mood, and the way they bonded, it was almost magical. Spongebob looked at Sandy, she was playing with his hands, " This lil, piggy went to market, this lil piggy, went to fair, this lil piggy went to the barn, and this lil piggy went, wewewe, all the way home," she sang playing with his fingers, Spongebob giggled, making Sandy look up, " Where'd you learn that from?" Spongebob asked, " I learned it from ma, when I was 3," "Oh?" "Yeah, I cant believe I still remember it, its been so long," she said, smiling and going back to playing with his hands. Spongebob closed his hand, on Sandy's and brought it up to his face, she looked at him. His face hovered above hers, he let her hand go, and placed his hand on her cheek, they were both blushing. Spongebob brushed his lips against her, making her trimble beneath his breath, her breath hinched, and his stilled, he looked, back and forth from her eyes, and her lips. Sandy's eyes narrowing, each time she felt him get closer, and closer. Spongebob lightly kissed her, lovingly, and pulled back a little, and she went to kiss him again, and he kissed back, again, and each time, a little harder. Sandy turned her body towards Spongebob, as their kisses started to get more intenseness. Sandy stood up on her knees, towering over Spongebob while kissing him. Their tongues lashing out at each other.

Sandy started to unbutton Spongebob's shirt, taking off his red tie, and revealing his bare chest, Sandy placed her hand on his chest, he had small pecks, Sandy ran one of her hands along his collar bone, and she slid the shirt completely off of him. While Spongebob was also unbuttoning Sandy's purple pajama shirt, one button at a time, revealing more and more soft, tan and brown fur. Spongebob pushed his hands through her shirt, and held her back, Spongebob, lowering his kisses, lower and lower. Spongebob ran his hands up her back, feeling the back of her purple bra, he slipped his hand under the strap, before, unhooking it, and slipping it off of her. Spongebob lowered his head more, until he was at the top of her chest, where her breast began, but didnt go farther, but went back up.

He kissed her neck, getting a few slight moans out of her, which sounded like music to his ears, and went further back up, and continued to kiss her lips. Sandy slid her shirt off, revealing her bare chest as well, giving something else for Spongebob to look at, Sandy pushed Spongebob over on his back. She started to move from his lips, to his chest, to his stomach, causing Spongebob to twitch a little, and Sandy than stopped at Spongebob's pants, she started to unbuckle his belt. Spongebob clenched his fist, his face was red and sweaty, Spongebob just looked up at the ceiling, ' Is this, really, going to happen, now, Am I going to die to night?' Spongebob thought to himself, before his face twitched, '' eee" Spongebob growned, cluching his hands a little tighter, he was not in his mind panicking, ' What do I do," he repeated in his mind.

Sandy had taken his pants off, and had was now starting to pull his underwear off, before Spongebob pulled them back up, Sandy was confused as to why he had done that, " Spongebob, what are you doing?" she asked, Spongebob sat up on the bed, and Sandy got back up and went to Spongebob, before sitting on his lap, and placing her arms around his neck, " Why did you do that?" she asked again, Spongebob looked back and forth, from her chest to her eyes, " I, Sandy, I think," he stuttered, Sandy smiled, " Well, I think you should stop thinking," she said lightly kissing his lips, he followed after her, kissing her lightly, and she kissed harder, Spobgebob's face twitched, it seemed wrong to him, but he liked it, he wanted it to stop, be he didnt want it to stop, he was at war with himself. He didnt know what to do, at this point, from time to time he hesitated, making Sandy feel a little embarrassed, thinking that she was doing something wrong, she stopped, and looked at him, " Are you, okay Spongebob?" she asked, " Am I doing something, wrong?" she asked him again, her face all red, and her heart was pounding, Spongebob looked into her eyes, feeling guilty, " No, your doing nothing wrong, Sandy, you know I love you right?" he asked, Sandy nodded her head yes, " Yes, and I love you too," she said bringing him in for another kiss, before parting, and asking, "Why?" " I cant, do this, Sandy," he said looking away from her, " What do, you mean?" Sandy asked, turning his face to her face once again, " I dont know, Sandy, I just, cant, it just, feels, wrong" he said taking his eyes off of her, " How is it wrong?" she asked, bring Spongebob's eyes back into hers, " I dont know, it just feels that way, I love you, and how you make me feel, but I cant shake the, eerily feeling off, believe me, Sandy I want to, very much, but, I cant, not, now" he said looking all over the room, trying not to look at her, he didnt want to see her exsprestion, but she slapped his face lightly, for him to look at her, " Spongebob, I can help you, get over that feeling, after all, we only have, two days, right?" she asked, hating to say how many days, they had left, " I know, but," " but, nothing," Sandy placed her finger on his lips, before kissing him again.

Her hands worked back down to his underwear, she placed her hand around the elastic band, her other hand taking Spongebob's hand, and guiding it to her chest, as her other hand, slipped under the elasitc band, that held up his underwear. Spongebob's face twitched again, and Sandy knew it, but she just kept on going, she placed her hand on his genitals, making him twitch a lot more, he hesitated alot more. Sandy pushed him on his back, and got back on top of him, her lips lowered, back down to his, underwear, were her hand was, she lowered his underwear, she just about got his underwear half way off of him, before, Spongebob sat up, making Sandy look at him confusingly, she was starting to get irritated, " Come on dont do this, stop making it difficult Spongebob," she said placing her hands on her sides, Spongebob looked at her, pulling his underwear back up, he knodded his head, " Im sorry, I tried, but its not that easy," Spongebob said a little guilty, he got up from the bed, " Im going to take a shower," Spongebob said, walking to the bathroom. Sandy stood up, shaking her head, ' What was I thinking, I mean its, Spongebob, he's as stubborn as a wild horse," she said picking up her shirt, and putting it back on. Spongebob went into the bathroom, and Sandy, crawled back up to her spot in the bed, and took one last sip of her tea, before falling alseep.

- AND CUT, well I didnt really plan to write this section, it just, popped into my head, and now I've got to rate it to M and not T. Oh well.


End file.
